familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Svyatopolk II Izyaslavich of Kiev (1050-1113)
}} |death_place = Vyshhorod |burial_date = |burial_place =Golden-Roof Abbey, Kiev }} Svyatopolk II Izyaslavich (1050 – April 16, 1113), Prince of Polotsk (1069-1071), Novgorod (1078-1088), Turov (1088-1093), Grand Prince of Kiev (1093—1113) was supreme ruler of the Kievan Rus' for 20 years, from 1093 to 1113. He was not a popular prince, and his reign was marked by incessant rivalry with his cousin Vladimir Monomakh. Upon his death the Kievan citizens raised a rebellion against the Jewish merchants and Varangian officials who speculated in grain and salt. Early life Svyatopolk was the son of Izyaslav Yaroslavich by his concubine. Svyatopolk's Christian name was Michael. During his brother Yaropolk's life, Svyatopolk was not regarded as a potential claimant to the Kievan throne. In 1069 he was sent to Polotsk, a city briefly taken by his father from the local ruler Vseslav, and then he spent ten years (1078–88) ruling Novgorod. Upon his brother's death he succeeded him in Turov, which would remain in possession of his descendants until the 17th century. Reign of St. Demetrius was installed by Svyatopolk in the Kievan St. Michael's Golden-Domed Monastery to glorify the patron saint of his father.]] When Vsevolod Iaroslavich died in 1093, Svyatopolk was acknowledged by other princes as the senior son of the Veliki Knyaz and permitted to ascend the Kievan throne. Although he participated in the princely congresses organized by Vladimir Monomakh, he is sometimes charged with encouraging internecine wars among Rurikid princes. For instance, he sided with his cousin David Igorevich of Volhynia and his son-in-law Bolesław III Wrymouth in capturing and blinding one of the Galician princes. He also sided with Vladimir Monomakh in several campaigns against the Kypchaks but was defeated in the Battle of the Stugna River (1093) (1093). Later that year, Sviatopolk would face the Kypchaks again, and again be defeated. Whereupon the Kypchaks destroyed Torchesk, an Oghuz Turk settlement. In 1096, in an attempt to force Oleg I of Chernigov into a Rus compact, Svyatopolk left his lands undefended. His father-in-law, Tugorkhan raided Pereyaslavl, while Bonyak raided as far as Kiev, destroying Berestovo and sacking the three monasteries of Klov, Vydubichi, and the Caves. Tugorkhan would be killed during his raid on Pereyaslavl, consequently Svyatopolk would have him buried in Kiev. Svyatopolk's Christian name was Michael, so he encouraged the embellishment of St Michael's Abbey in Kiev, which has been known as the Golden-Roofed up to the present. The history now known as the Primary Chronicle was compiled by the Nestor the Chronicler during Svyatopolk's reign. Marriage and children Svyatopolk first married a Bohemian princess of the (Přemyslid dynasty), probably a daughter of Duke Spytihněv II. They had four children: # Anna # Zbyslava, married to king Boleslaw III of Poland on November 15, 1102. # Predslava, married to Prince Álmos of Hungary on August 21, 1104. Her fate is less known. # Yaroslav (died 1123), Prince of Volhynia and Turov was married three times - to Hungarian, Polish Sophia (daughter of Władysław I Herman and his second wife Judith of Swabia), and Kievan princesses. Due to Yaroslav's early death, his descendants forfeited any right to the Kievan throne and had to content themselves with Turov and Pinsk. Secondly, in 1094 Svyatopolk married a daughter of Tugorkhan of the Kypchaks, Olena. They had four children: # Mariya, married Piotr Włostowic (c1080-1153), castellan of Wroclaw and Polish palatine. # Bryachislav (1104–1127), possibly dethroned Yaroslav as Prince of Turov and Pinsk (1118–1123) in 1118. # Izyaslav (died 1127), possibly the Prince of Turov in 1123. Genealogical reference books mention the daughter of Svyatopolk, Anna married to Svyatoslav Davydovich from Chernigov who turned into a monk after her death and later became Saint Nikolai Svyatosha. Svyatoslav Davydovich really had a wife, Anna, but it is nowhere else mentioned that she was the daughter of Svyatopolk Izyaslavich . Some sources claim that Svyatopolk married for third time a certain Barbara Komnena daughter of byzantine emperor Alexios I Komnenos. This assumption has been considered fictitious by most historians Some sources claim that Svyatopolk used to have a son out of wedlock son Mstislav who ruled Novhorod-Siversky in 1095–1097 and later Volhynia (1097–1099). It seems that he later was murdered in Vladimir-Volynsky. See also * List of Ukrainian rulers *List of Russian rulers Footnotes References * * * * External links *Detailed biography Category:Princes of Polotsk 1088 Category:Princes of Novgorod 1093 Category:Rurik dynasty Category:11th-century princes in Kievan Rus' Category:12th-century princes in Kievan Rus' Category:Orthodox monarchs